Bendy and the Ink Alchemist
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Mickey sends in Vincent the Black Alchemist to help an old friend overcome his issues. The Warner siblings, meanwhile, give Sammy Lawrence a run for his money. The Freelance Police also guest star! *Gift Fic for my boyfriend*


**And now for a special little fic for my special man.**

… **What? An authoress can't write for her boyfriend?!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Location: The House of Mouse_

 _Date: October 13_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Time: 5:30… ish, in the afternoon, central_

 _Temperature: 67-degrees_

 _Blood Type: O+_

 _Height: 5'2"_

 _Weight: *SLAP!*_

…

Okay then.

Mickey was walking around the House of Mouse. It was Sunday, and he was helping set the club up for its 'Classic Toons' theme. Helping him out were his long-time friends, Felix the Cat and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

"Gosh, look at the guest list!" Felix said, reading the list (which ran clear down the highway). "So many classic cartoons… Wait, why isn't Scooby-Doo on here?"

"Too many reboots so he's no longer considered 'classic'… but the other Meddling Kids shows are coming," Oswald said. "Everyone from the earliest days of animation are coming to the club,"

"Not… everyone." Mickey said, sighing. He looked at the calendar at the date. "I can't believe it's been over 50 years…"

"Well… there wasn't much we could do. You know how insane things got at the animation studio," Felix said, sliding down a ladder after hanging up a banner. "Especially that Sammy guy… Yeesh!"

"Yeah. We'd need a master of the ink-arts to settle the matter- okay, can we stop with the exposition? He's already here!" Oswald said, before cutting off to a deadpanned tone and pointing to a corner.

Vincent the Black Alchemist (who was sitting in a chair reading the comics), looked up with annoyance. "Dang it, guys! I thought we were going for a dramatic reveal!" he sneered.

"Yeah, well, as predictable as the writer is, people would just get bored- OW!" Oswald turned, glaring at WG… who just bonked him on the head with a rolling pin.

"Watch it with the criticism, or you're going to have a rough time in the Security Authors movie!" WG sneered. She looked at Vincent. "You go do what you have to do, hon. I'll help manage things here,"

"Okay… but I need 3 certain characters to tag along in case I need backup," Vincent said, looking at Mickey, Oswald and Felix.

"Ah, well, I don't know Vinny… You think he'd really want to see us?" Felix asked.

"Actually I meant the threesome behind you,"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner popped up from behind Mickey, Oswald, and Felix. "Warners reporting for duty!" they exclaimed.

"GAAAHHHH!" Mickey, Oswald and Felix screamed, shooting up into the air.

"Don't DO that!" Oswald gasped as they hung from the ceiling lights.

"How else do you expect us to make an entrance?" Yakko said with a shrug.

"Alright, sibs, lets go!" Vincent said as he walked out with the Warner trio. "WG, man the fort till we get back!"

WG put on a fake mustache, giving a salute. "Sir, yes sir!" she said in a gruff voice.

Mickey face-palmed. "…On second thought, maybe we SHOULD go…"

WG gave him a heavy pat on the back, knocking him to the ground. "Too late! You're hanging with me! …Uh, Mick?"

"…medic…!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Location: Some spooky abandoned animation building_

 _Time: 6:04 PM, central_

 _Atmosphere: Reeking of 'Get the heck out' essence._

Vincent pulled his truck up as he and the Warners hopped out. They looked ahead, seeing there was a border- on one side was modern animation, full of color and such… but on the other side of the sidewalk, everything was sepia and classic 1940's 2D animation.

Vincent stuck his hand out, watching as his arm turned thin and his hand suddenly had a white glove on it. "Faboo! …Does your hair turn spiky when you cross over to the Anime district, too?" Wakko commented.

"…Actually, yes. Now, lets go in," Vincent said, crossing over and his entire form became the 40's style.

"Walk into a creepy abandoned studio where some ominous being is lurking in the dark, possibly waiting for someone foolish enough to enter so he can scare them witless until they crack and are unable to resist his terrible power?!" Dot gasped, yanking her ears as her eyes widened in horror… then beamed. "Sounds fun!"

The Warners crossed over; they only became sepia colored… though their noses remained red. "Well, at least we'll get to stand out from the locals," Yakko commented to the audience.

They walked into the building. It was dark save for dim lighting, looked like it should be quarantined, reeked of ink that was splattered all over, and could really use more windows. "How homey. Some nice curtains there, a throw-rug here, throw in some working appliances and wash out the stench of death, and this would be a perfect little love-nest." Vincent cracked.

Wakko walked over to a tape-recorder on the wall, pushing the button. " _Yeah, this is Joey… man, I don't know how much longer I can last in this place. With every passing day, I-I feel like the life-force is just being sucked outta me! Sammy has been acting weird too… Every time I see him now, he's got ink all over him- even before he comes to work! Something ain't right around here…"_ it said, before it shut off.

Dot looked at another one, pushing the button. _"I thought I'd love playing Angel. I always loved to sing, and just seeing how she dances on the big screen was a delight… but something still felt wrong. Every time I sing for her, my throat's been growing dry… some days, I have trouble speaking. I'm worried that if I keep it up, I'll lose my voice."_ Came a woman's voice before the recording ended.

Yakko hit another tape recorder. _"~You're all I ever wanted…!~ You're all I ever needed (yeah~), So tell me what to do now… When I want~ You~ Ba-"_

 _*SMASH!*_

"Let's NOT finish that one." Vincent said, digging in his ear as if to rid it of the sound of 90's boy-bands.

They entered a room, seeing a large ink-producing machine… recently used, it looked like. "What is this thing?" Yakko asked.

"This, I believe, is how toons are born," Vincent replied.

"How does that work?" Dot asked.

Vincent patted her on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"HOLY SMOKES!" Wakko screamed, pointing ahead.

Everyone looked, seeing a wide, grinning face staring back at them!

…turning out to be a cardboard cut-out. "Relax, guys. It's just a prop," Vincent said, knocking it over. They continued down the halls, coming across another around the corner. "And another," he knocked it over; they came across another, and he pushed it down too. "And another," They finally came to a taller figure, this one looking more like a wolf. "Sheesh, these things are everywhere," he scoffed, trying to push it… but it stayed standing. He nudged it again, but it remained still.

"Grrrrrrr…" The wolf growled.

"Hmmm… I may be wrong, bro, but I don't think that's a prop." Yakko said.

The wolf roared in their faces, making their hair blow back.

"Ooh, scary… Wanna see my pet?" Dot said, taking out her special box and opening it.

Pennywise the Clown then popped up. "Wa-ha! Wa-ha! Wa-ha! Wa-ha!" it laughed in the wolf's face, in the same manner as Tim Curry.

"Yipe!" The wolf responded, then ran and hid around the corner.

"So much for first impressions," Yakko quipped. He walked over to the corner. "C'mon out, big guy. We come in peace,"

The wolf stepped out, sniffing them. When he got to Vincent, his ears stood up, his tail went bushy, and his eyes widened. He then turned around, running down the hall. "BENDY!" he howled.

"Follow that wolf! …I still need to take a selfie with him!" Vincent exclaimed, and the group raced after the wolf.

"Heel boy! Heel!" Dot called.

They looked around, but lost track of him. "Huh. I guess he's not used to entertaining,"

"I would think different," Yakko retorted, thumbing at a poster with the wolf standing with a little demon, the two performing on a stage.

"What should we do now?" Wakko asked.

"I guess we should take another look around and see who else shows up," Vincent replied. "From what I've been told, this place should have a basement somewhere…"

*CrrrrrRREEEEEAK!*

*CRACK!*

"YEOW!"

*CRASH!*

In case you folks didn't figure it out, everyone fell through some rotting floorboards. "…found the basement…!" Yakko grunted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Dot sneered.

"You're welcome!" Captain Obvious said, standing off to the side. He looked around. "This place is spookier than the top floor. No doubt you're going to run into more creepy stuff down here. Oh and it would be a good idea to carry that axe to fend off the ink monsters."

Everyone blinked.

He walked off. "Well, see ya! I'm off to do more commercials for hotel websites,"

Vincent found the axe, picking it up. "Alright… time to try out my Chidori Yoshino impression. Anyone see a white Gothic Lolita dress lying around?" he said.

"No, but I see a big fat ink monster crawling towards us," Dot replied, pointing.

A large, slimy ink monster was racing towards them, gurgling and growling and flailing its arms-

*BAM!*

Yakko whipped out his mallet and smashed it into several teeny-tiny ink spots, all that yipped like puppies as they scattered. "Yeesh. I'd sure hate to be the custodian around THIS place," he quipped.

"C'mon, lets-" Vincent began to say, when another monster came at him. He swung the axe killing it with a *SPLOT!*, as they continued walking. "—keep looking around and-" *SPLOT!* "-see where we can find-" *SPLOT!* "-out where everyone-" *SPLOT!* "—is."

The Warners looked at all the ink-monsters (or what remained of them) Vincent left in his wake. "Huh. We should've called in an exterminator before visiting," Yakko said; an ink monster flinched and he smacked it with his mallet.

They walked around until they found a projection room; a Bendy cut-out stood by the projector. "Cool! Home movies!" Wakko exclaimed, taking a seat and whipping out a bucket of popcorn.

"If it's someone's vacation slides, I'm gonna scream." Dot sneered, sitting next to him.

Vincent followed Yakko up to the projector. "We'll take it from here, bud." Yakko said, throwing the Bendy cut-out away. He then clicked the projector.

The screen flickered, the '5-4-3-2-1-' countdown flashing before a scene appeared. It was a cartoon-short of the demon, Bendy, dancing on stage as the wolf, Boris, tried to play a trombone- however the handle slipped off and flew out of his hand, ending up stuck around Bendy's neck.

The cartoon ended, showing the credits… and Vincent froze. "What the…?" he gasped, taking out his phone and taking pictures.

He pulled up the picture, sharpening the image. "What is it? Find the next 'Gravity Falls' clue?" Yakko asked, peering over his shoulder.

"No… look…" Vincent held up the image. Dot and Wakko popped up next to look as well.

On the credits appeared a name: _Created By Joanne._

"That could be any Joanne!" Wakko said coolly.

"But the Joanne WE knew never used a last name," Dot sneered.

"I always wondered where she worked AFTER we got locked in the Water Tower," Yakko said, rubbing his chin; he looked around. "You'd think with her talent this place would've seen better days,"

"…They did." Rasped a voice. "…and in time… they will again…!"

Suddenly the projector shut off and the room went dark. "Whoa! Who turned out the lights?!" Vincent cried, then grinned at the audience. "I always wanted to say that."

The lights flickered; the projector then started by itself, as eerie piano music played, and only an image of a distorted Bendy face appeared on the screen, ink slowly running down its face as if it were bleeding.

"Ehhhhhh… We should split," Yakko said quickly.

"First one to the exit doesn't die!" Dot exclaimed, and everyone took off running.

They saw a set of stairs up ahead, leading back to the main floor. "This way! C'mon!" Vincent exclaimed, at the rear of the group-

*CRACK!*

Suddenly a board smashed over his head. He slumped to the ground, seeing stars as his eyes swirled. Something dragged him off; the lights came back on, but any traces were gone… save for Vincent's hat.

The Warners screeched to a stop, looking over. "Wuh-oh! Should've seen this coming!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Great. First it was a peace-exchange, now it's a rescue mission," Dot sighed.

"Well, let's not waste time!" Yakko picked up Vincent's hat, having Wakko sniff it. "Track him down, boy!"

"Arf!" Wakko responded, then began sniffing along the floor like a hound dog.

…

From around a corner, Boris watched them before slipping back into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Hey… Sleeping Beauty… Wake up! You're about to be a human sacrifice!"_

 _Vincent found himself surrounded by black… seeing a Vanguard card floating in front of him, the image on it speaking to him. "Huhh…? My Messiah deck…?" he murmured._

" _Wakey-wakey, life-at-stakey! Snap out of it!"_

Vincent shook his head, finding himself strapped down; his Vanguard deck was nowhere to be seen. He looked around… seeing an ink-splattered symbol of the Mark of the Beast on the floor- and he was in the middle of it! "…I've seen enough _Black Butler_ episodes to know this isn't good," he commented, trying to break free but was trapped.

"No use slipping free..." came the raspy voice again… and out stepped a lanky, inky figure wearing a Bendy mask. It chuckled like a giddy school-girl yandere who just kidnapped her senpai. "Hee hee hee hee! At last! This will finally get me in my lord's good graces!"

"Your lord's good graces are the seven deadly sins, you yut."

"Silence, Ink Alchemist! …Oh yes, I know what you are, Vincent Maxamillion Elric- aka, The Black Alchemist! My lord foretold of your coming…!"

"He read ahead in the script, I bet."

"Quiet! Your humor will not save you here! …With you as a sacrifice, my lord will absorb your energy- your soul!- and gain ultimate power over all in this world!"

"Okay, One: if he wants energy, he should try Starbucks© Energy Shots. Two: My soul already belongs to Jesus Christ, so no one can have it. And Three: There is no way you're going to use me as a prop for your Satanic ritual! …Oh, and that mask clashes with your shoes."

"Ha! What makes you so sure you can escape?!"

Vincent… by cartoon logic… was suddenly standing behind him. "Dunno. Just a feeling."

The fiend yelped, spinning around. "What the fu-!"

*BAM!*

Vincent bashed him over the head with a mallet. "And that's for the attempted date-rape! …And you didn't even buy me dinner first! Hmph!" He then took off. "So long, Sally!"

The fiend sat up, shaking his head. "It's SAMMY! Get back here!"

"You know people always say that in chase scenes, but no one listens- ever notice that?" Yakko stated as he, Dot, and Wakko stood behind Sammy.

"GAAAHHHH!" Sammy shrieked, hitting the ceiling from shock, before crashing back on the ground.

"…No matter how many times we do this, that reaction never gets old." Dot quipped.

Sammy stood up, seething. "You! You brats should be locked away in a water tower!"

"Heh, if people back then saw you now, they'd have second thoughts on who to lock up," Yakko retorted.

Sammy grabbed an axe. "I'll take care of you kids!" he snarled.

"REALLY?" Dot exclaimed, then jumped into his arms, making him drop the axe. "Yaaaayyyy! I always wanted a new daddy!"

"Daddy, can we get a Playstation4?" Wakko asked, tugging on Sammy's arm.

"Can we check out the M-rated games?" Yakko asked, then he and Wakko exclaimed together, "HELLOOO, NURSE!"

"Get off me you lousy brats!" Sammy snarled.

"Waaaaaahhhhh! Daddy doesn't love us!" Dot wailed.

"Looks like someone has to attend parental counseling!" Yakko said, wagging his finger.

"I wanna live with mom!" Wakko said, kicking Sammy in the shins, then the Warner trio ran off.

"Ow! Stupid… rotten…!" Sammy rubbed his shin.

Yakko popped his head back in. "Oh, just so you know… that axe landed on your foot." He then sped off.

Sammy flinched, then looked down… seeing the axe, blade down, landed on his foot- well, through it actually. He froze, the sudden realization of pain reaching his mind. "MOTHER-!"

QUICK, CHANGE THE SCENE BEFORE THE F-BOMB DROPS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew! That was close. One more second and we'd have to crank this story up to 'M'.

Anyway…

Vincent wandered through the halls. "Let's see… if I were a deranged cultist-fanboy, where would I put the exit?"

There was movement in front of him. Carefully, he walked forth, seeing the back of what appeared to be another Bendy cut-out…

Only it turned around, being the actual Bendy!

Vincent's eyes widened… and he screamed. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! BENDY! FINALLY!" he squealed like a Japanese school-girl at a Harry Potter premier… okay seriously, who's writing these analogies? "My name's Vincent- The Black Alchemist—and I am SUCH a huge fan!"

"Vincent… the Black Alchemist…?" Bendy said in an ominous tone… then it became normal. "HOLY CHEESE-WHIZ! YOU'RE THE BLACK ALCHEMIST?! I'M A HUGE FAN!"

"FOR REALS?!"

"YEAH, FOR REALS!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"OH _MY_ GOSH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two jumped up and down, holding hands like a pair of teenage besties who just reunited.

The Warners poked their heads in. "I thought I heard fan-girl squeeing in here," Yakko said.

Bendy did a double-take. "Yakko? Wakko? Dot?! Holy guacamole! I never thought I'd see YOU in-person!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, bow-tie!" Dot exclaimed. "How do you know us?"

"And how do you know Vinny?" Yakko asked.

"And how come you have so many cut-outs around this place?" Wakko asked, tipping over a line of Bendy cut-outs that fell over like dominos clear down the hall.

"You kiddin'? Everyone in the toon-world knows about the Black Alchemist! I've been collecting newspaper articles about it since 2011!" Bendy held up a paper, with the headline _'Black Alchemist Kicks Quagmire's Ass For Hitting on Girlfriend'_ , then another showing the headline _'Black Alchemist Plays Persona 5 for 89 Hours Straight'_ , then another reading _'Black Alchemist Killed by Flying Toilet'_ followed by ' _Black Alchemist Tries To Convince Authorities He Isn't Dead'._

"Okay, that's libel- I played Persona 5 for **90** hours straight!" Vincent scoffed, crossing his arms.

Bendy turned to the Warners. "And I know you guys- Joanne showed me some sketches of you! She would've shown us some of your cartoons… but the guys at Warner Bros. had them locked away, never to be released. Jerks."

"Mom…" Vincent looked at Bendy. "Joanne was my mother… She worked on your cartoons?"

Bendy shrugged. "Some of them, but once the place shut down they were never- YOUR MOTHER?!" his eyes bugged out. He grabbed Vincent's face, pulling it down and studying it closely. "Now that you mention it, you do have that same look of creativity in your eye- and insanity." He released him. "Well I'll be an incubus' uncle! Jo had a kid! …Ha! Boris owes me five bucks!"

"Speaking of Boris, we saw him run off looking for you. Where is the rascal?"

As if on cue (as the script calls for), Boris ran in. "Bendy! There you are! You wouldn't believe it!" he exclaimed, not noticing the group. "These weirdoes came in while I was prowling around, and one of them smelled just like Joanne!" He then stood by Vincent, holding his hand above his head. "He was this tall," he grabbed Vincent's mask, holding it up. "Wore a mask just like this," he then pointed at each of the Warner siblings. "And he was with three thingamabobs that looked like these fellers," he then waved his arms. "And they were our animation style and everything!" he then bent down and whispered. "I think they might be those toons Joanne worked with,"

Bendy gave a deadpanned look, pointing. "Boris?"

"Yeah?" Boris looked at the group… then gasped as his eyes widened. "BENDY! IT'S THEM! THEY'RE THE ONES I WAS TELLIN' YA ABOUT!"

Vincent turned to the audience. "I love this guy already,"

" _Where are you, Alchemist?! I'll get you, and your little—er, whatever they're called, too!"_ shouted Sammy's voice.

Bendy groaned. "Is that Sammy?"

"Tall guy? Wears a mask? Acts like a Notice-Me-Senpai Illuminati reject?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, he just tried to use me as a human sacrifice,"

Bendy seethed, and suddenly ink began to seep down his face. "Arrrggghh! That guy really makes my blood boil!" his voice then took that ominous tone again. " _ **I swear if he doesn't cut it out, I'm going to rip out his soul and send it to the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **circle of…!"**_

"Whoa, relax there bud! We'll handle the guy!" Yakko said, helping Bendy calm down; he took out his paddle-ball, Wakko took out a mallet, and Dot took out her pet-box. "Trust me, we've dealt with nut-jobs like this before."

"Yeah… okay… keep that creep away from me… ugh…" Bendy groused, the dripping ink receding back to his head.

"You alright, Bendy?" Vincent asked, kneeling down beside him.

"He always gets like this when Sammy's around," Boris replied.

"I can't help it! That stubborn idiot just won't leave us alone…!" Bendy growled, his teeth turning sharp.

Vincent put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere private and you can tell me all about it," he turned to the Warners. "Drive that guy up the wall while we're gone!"

"Okay, but you'll have to pay for the gas mileage," Wakko replied as the Warners… literately… drove little cars up the wall and down the hall.

Vinent walked with Bendy and Boris down the hallway, until they reached what appeared to be an old storyboard room, yellowed pictures of old storyline sketches pinned up on the wall. In the room was Alice Angel, who was sorting the old sketches. "Oh, hello!" she said with a smile. "Who's our surprise guest, Bendy?"

"Alice, this is Vincent- The Black Alchemist and, hold on to your halo for this, Joanne's son!" Bendy exclaimed in introduction.

Alice beamed. "Jo-jo's son? Ah! How wonderful! …See boys? I told you she would catch a man someday- and have such a handsome son!" she hovered around Vincent. "Vinny, I gotta say, your mother was an absolute SAINT around here! Always helping with our animations, running to get coffee and takeout for stressed out employees, coming up with stories for our shorts...! Ugh, I can't believe Drew fired her! Things wouldn't have gone downhill if SHE were running things!"

"Yeah, about that… Can you tell me more of her animation days here?" Vincent asked, taking a seat.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I bet she always talks about her days as a cartoonist!" Boris questioned.

Vincent looked at the ground, sadly. "She… passed away years ago…" he looked at a calendar on the wall, wincing. "…on this very date." A rain-cloud suddenly appeared over his head, drizzling to match his gloom.

Alice gasped, Boris flinched, and Bendy slumped. "Jo… died? Oh my gosh…" he whispered. "I can't believe it… H-How did it happen?"

Vincent told them the whole story; near the end tears were running down his face, and Angel pulled him into a hug, while Boris handed him a tissue. "But… if she worked here… why was she fired?" he asked once he was done. "If everyone liked her so much?"

Bendy scoffed. "Not everyone. …As you can probably tell, this place ain't exactly holy ground. Drew, Sammy, Joey, and a few others were turning the art of animation into a cult, becoming convinced that I was a real demon…" his fists clenched as ink began to poor down his face again. "…started painting symbols, and trying to make sacrifices…" he waved at Boris. "They practically gutted Boris trying to 'appease' me…!"

"It hurt like the dickens," Boris commented.

Bendy continued to seethe; suddenly ink began dripping off the ceilings, as if to mirror his rage. "I didn't ask to be drawn like this…! But no! Drew wanted me to be a demon! 'Everyone's favorite dancing devil'! Who the hell would let their kids watch a cartoon about a devil?! It's not like anime where they make demons look cool! I didn't want this…! **They made me like this…!"**

"Bendy, stop!" Alice cried, as Boris ducked in cover.

" **Make them stop! They want me to be a monster…! They want me to end the world...!"**

Vincent stepped forth. "Is that what my Mom wanted when she drew you?"

" **What?"**

Vincent remained in place. "I didn't know my mom that long… she died when I was just a kid. But I'm pretty damn sure she wouldn't draw a cartoon solely to be an entity of evil." He looked at the storyboard sketches. "Before she died, Mom said cartoons weren't just drawings that came to life, that had to be told what to do and how to act… They had their own life too. Sure they were given specific roles for specific stories, but outside of that they didn't have to live like those characters. It's no different than how actors play a character, but outside the studio are their own person."

Bendy began to calm down, the ink from the ceiling drying up.

Vincent turned to him. "…You remember Mickey, Oswald, and Felix?"

"Yes…" Bendy winced. "We were all in showbiz together… we used to hang out outside of work…" he shook his head. "But they stopped hanging out with me after all this happened… they saw me as a monster…"

"I don't think so," Vincent knelt in front of him again, resting a hand on his shoulder. "They sent me here for a reason."

"Why didn't they come themselves?! They were scared, right?! Didn't want to face the monster, right?!"

Vincent gave him a hard look. "If someone you knew was having sporadic fits of rage, would you want to come knocking on their door? …No. You'd be worried you'd piss them off, thinking they were just acting nice and sympathetic just so you wouldn't lash out at them!"

"How would you know that?! You have no idea what I've been through-!"

*BAM!*

Vincent suddenly took out a mallet, hitting Bendy with it and making him see birds fly around his head. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, EITHER!" he shouted. "You think that, just cuz I'm Joanne's son, my life has been perfect?! That I'm the usual good-guy?! Well you're wrong! My life was hell after my mom died! I fell into the shadows of my rage, my dark side taking over until I was pushing people away, scared of losing anyone else!

"Worst, yet, I was forced to live with a drunk bastard in the real-world, until I found my real father in the toon world! But that didn't happen until I managed to escape to the toon world! I had to live with a self-centered control-freak and his bitch-daughter for TEN YEARS, getting nothing but insults and abuse until I found a way out- but even after I did the darkness followed me, and I couldn't stay in one place before someone was kicking me out, no one willing to deal with my rage! When I was cast out the last time… I felt like I should give up, give in to the darkness in my heart and just end it all…

"But then… I met someone…" he reached into a wallet, pulling out a picture of him, WG, Tracker, and ATF when they were all younger. "They didn't see me as some freak… they didn't see me as some wimp who needed consoling… they actually treated me like an honest-to-God friend. They… they saved my life, and helped me get it back on track. They helped me remember my mom- not the day she died, but who she was as a person, and as time went on I met more people who knew her, who told me about her and all the amazing things she did in this world…

"That's when I decided… I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to see the world the way she did- not focus on the bigots, not judge everyone around me, but get to know everyone- make them laugh, make them smile, help them forget their pains… heck, just help them regardless. I want to make the world laugh- not in condescension, but out of pure joy. …That's something my mom saw in all toons- someone who just wanted to share joy and make people smile. And she saw the same purpose for you, Bendy."

Bendy winced, slumping to the ground. "…you really think that…?" he muttered.

"I KNOW that." Vincent pointed to the storyboard sketches. He could recognize his mother's old work. "Look at these drawings- this story set-up. Does it look like something my mother would draw if she saw you as a monster?"

Bendy looked at the drawings; the storyline was about him and Boris entering a café and both being smitten on hearing Alice singing, eventually getting into a rivalry and fighting for her affection; in the end, Bendy ends up the victor, getting a kiss on the cheek from Alice.

"You said after she left the place went downhill, right? …I think the reason is because she was the only one who didn't see you as some Satanic imp- just another toon who wanted to make people laugh. I know Mickey, Oswald and Felix knew it too- but with Sammy around corrupting the place, they didn't know how to get through to you." Vincent looked at another sketch on a desk of a group-photo of the characters. "My mom was probably the only one who could… but…"

"She died… and they had to wait for you to come along," Bendy nodded. "I get it. They were scared… but… I know they had a reason to be. Because of Drew, Sammy, and everyone else… I forgot what I really am." He began to shed tears of ink. "I don't want to be this, Vincent… I… I want to be the toon your mother wanted me to be…!"

Vincent rested a hand on his shoulder. "And you still can be, Bendy. …First step is to find a way for you to handle your fits,"

"Yeah? How?"

Vincent dug into his pockets, pulling out… well, a variety of things. A Sam and Max comic book, a 3DS, a Kanji Tatsumi plushie, a jar of peanut butter, a bucket of mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream, a pair of Goofy slippers, an entire stereo and sound-system, a bean-bag chair, a DVD collection of _Full Metal Alchemist,_ some Harry Potter books, a six-pack of Mt. Dew Kickstart©, 40 old crumpled receipts from GameStop, the remote control that's been missing all week, and a squeaking yellow ducky.

Finally, he pulled out his Vanguard deck. "Ah! Here we go," he held it up to Bendy. "This is a Vangaurd deck, Link Joker Messiah. …My mom got me hooked on the game as a kid- kicked my butt at it too, she never went easy on me."

"Oooooh…~" Bendy said, entranced by the shiny , colorful design on the card. "Can you teach me how to play?"

"Me too! Is it anything like 'Go Fish'?" Boris asked.

"Not exactly. Gather 'round, I'll show you the basics," Vincent replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with Sammy… ehhh lets say he could be better off.

The mask-wearing Bendy-yandere was trudging down the halls… covered in feathers, his foot bandaged with old paper and scotch-tape, someone put a 'Kick Me' sign on his back, and a mustache-goatee combo was drawn on his mask. "Alright… where did those brats go?!" he seethed, having an axe in-hand.

Unbeknownst to him, the Warners were walking behind him. When he turned around, they went on the other side… often when Wakko would reach up and tap his shoulder. The last time he flailed the axe around, and the Warners dispersed.

"When I get my hands on those rotten kids, I'm gonna…!"

There were several camera-flashes, blinding the fiend and making him shriek. The Warner trio walked up; Yakko was dressed as a tour-guide while Wakko and Dot wore the stereotypical tourist garb. "And next on our stop is the sacred Everday-Objects-Used-As-Energy-Sources room, where common objects are used by whack-jobs to appeal to their fanatic desires," he pointed at Sammy. "And here we see said whack-job, void of all the sanity he's ever had. If any."

"Oooh, aaaahh," Dot and Wakko replied, flashing their cameras more.

"You-!" Sammy snarled, raising his axe.

"Photo op!" Yakko declared, and the trio surrounded him while he still had the axe up. "Say 'Cheese'!"

"Cheese!" Everyone (Sammy included) exclaimed as the camera flashed, and the villain was suddenly blinded, seeing spots.

Sammy rubbed his eyes, looking around but the Warners had fled. "Arrrgggghhh! Those kids are going to be tied down and gutted for sure!" he snarled… then smirked at the idea. "Yes… they were Joanne's creations too, eh? Kind of have that 'Looney Tunes' feel with the style of 'Mickey Mouse'… Yes, my lord will certainly be pleased to have their souls to feast on…!"

There came a crunching sound and he turned around… seeing the Warners chewing on shoes (Wakko swallowed one whole). "Hmm, I dunno- these soles aren't as good as the last ones we purchased," Yakko said.

Sammy lunged at them but the trio easily stepped to the side, making him crash through the wall. He sat up… only for more floorboards to fall on him from above. "Poor psychopath who had it coming," Dot commented in mock-sympathy.

Sammy saw stars for a moment before shaking off his daze, climbing out of the damage. "That's it! You kids are…!" he began, then let out a gasp as he looked in the room.

At a table sat Vincent, Bendy, Boris, and Alice, all playing around of Vanguard. "…Ha! Four aces! I win!" Boris exclaimed, slamming his cards down.

Bendy sighed. "Boris, those aren't 'Aces', they're 'Link Joker Harri's… and this ain't 'Poker', it's Vanguard!" he corrected.

"I will admit, playing Poker would be fun too," Vincent replied, then turned to Alice to help her out. "Okay, so with this card, you can turn it this way to block more damage-"

"MASTER!" Sammy cried, rushing over. "W-What are you doing? Why do you interact with the Ink Alchemist in mere childsplay?! Why do you not absorb his soul and inherit his powers…?!"

"Ah, can it, Sam! We're in the middle of a game here!" Bendy scoffed, waving his hand in a 'shoo-shoo' motion. "Why don't you make yourself useful and grab us some sodas?"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot popped up around the table. "You can never resist, can you?" Yakko asked Vincent, with a grin.

Vincent shrugged. "Hey, it beats making the ceiling bleed ink," he replied.

"…Anyone got any Queen's?" Boris asked.

"Boris, for the last time…!" Bendy sighed.

"NO!" Sammy flipped the table over in his rage. "NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO WORK!" he pointed at Bendy. "YOU are to absorb HIS-" he pointed at Vincent. "Immortal soul and gain his power! Only then can you seize control of the world and bring forth the end times in your savage rule!"

"…You used to work on Hilary Clinton's campaign, didn't you?" Dot questioned.

Sammy lunged in a psychotic rage, tackling Vincent and having him trapped in a headlock, the axe-blade against his neck. "I didn't want it to happen this way… but I suppose a BLOOD SACRIFICE will have to set things right!"

"Sammy! Calm down! For God's sake, I'm not a real demon! …Why would anyone in their right minds worship demons anyway?! Who would even like them?!" Bendy snapped.

"Well, I heard Kagome has a strong relationship with Inuyasha- but then again that's a different take on the term 'demon', depending on the kind of beliefs the anime was based on…" Vincent was saying.

"SHUT UP! M'lord, you don't know what you're saying! This fool has clouded your mind with nonsense!" Sammy stammered.

"No- I believe he's only cleared my mind and reminded me of who I truly am." Bendy replied firmly, giving a dark glare. "Now let him go, otherwise I won't hesitate to strap you down and cover you in inky substance!"

"Ooh, kinky." Vincent quipped.

"Goodnight everybody," Yakko said to the audience.

"That's it! Time to shut you up for go- GOOD GRAVY!" Sammy shrieked as two bodies suddenly fell through the ceiling!

One was a six-foot-tall brown dog wearing a nice suit, and the other was a legamorphic-rabbity-thing. "(oof) You were right, Sam- I mean Max… This place really needs a touch-up," the dog said.

"Ouch… My head hasn't spun this much since that incident after Woodstock," The rabbit replied.

"Oh for Bendy's sake! Who are YOU, now?!" Sammy cried.

"Sam and Max- Freelance Police! And you must be one lousy cosplayer," Sam replied. He then did a double-take. "Vincent! What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Vincent chuckled. He looked at the Warners. "Okay, which one of you guys called in my dad? For reals?"

"No one- Mickey told us to be on stand-by in case hell broke loose! …But ten minutes passed, nothing was happening, we got bored, so we decided to charge in on our own accord," Max replied. "But using our guns on those monsters were fun!"

"But we didn't hear any gunfire…" Alice questioned.

"That's because we wasted our ammo getting the back-door open,"

"But we left the front door open!" Yakko exclaimed.

"…oh."

"Alright, everyone shut up! I'm about to axe this guy's head off and no one's gonna-!" Sammy began to state… then paused. "Waaaaaiiiiiiiit… Did you just call HIM-" he pointed at Sam. "'Dad'?"

"Yeah." Vincent replied.

Sammy had a confused look on his face. "W-Was it… what, some sort of adopted relationship?"

"Nope. He's my daddy, blood 'n' all."

The fiend continued to look confused. "But… you're human."

"And?"

"So… like… are there any dog-characteristics you have? Chase your tail? …Do you HAVE a tail?"

Vincent shrugged. "Dunno. I'm still figuring it out as I g- hold on." He turned his attention to a red dot on the wall, slipping out of Sammy's grip to chase after it. "Get back here!"

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" Boris exclaimed, chasing it as well.

"Move aside, I'll catch it!" Sam exclaimed as the three of them chased the dot.

(In the corner, Dot was playing with the laser-pointer.)

The dot suddenly shined on Sammy…. And Vincent, Sam, and Boris- well, I think Yakko summed it up best.

"Dog-pile on the villain!" Yakko exclaimed as Sammy was tackled. Dot turned off the laser-pointer.

Sam, Boris, and Vincent stood up, looking around. "Okay, did ANYONE see where it went?!" Vincent asked.

"Nope," Boris sighed.

"Darn it! Once again the fiendish red-dot escaped…" Sam said.

There was a growling sound as Sammy stood up, angrier than he had been before. "WHAT IS WITH YOU FREAKS?!" he shouted. "I am TRYING to appeal to my master and overthrow the world!"

"Oh, so you just expect everyone to just lie down and die for you?" Vincent sneered. "Hate to break it to ya, Sammy, but you ain't getting your way!"

"But I thought we were allowed to beat him up!" Sam whined.

"Not you Dad- I meant THAT Sammy,"

"Sam, could you just off this guy already?" Bendy sighed, boredly bouncing a ball in his hand.

"Yes, my master-!" Sammy exclaimed.

"NOT YOU! I was talking to the dog!"

"My name's not Sam!" Boris whimpered.

"The OTHER dog!" In frustration Bendy threw the ball.

Vincent walked off in its direction. "One moment,"

"Ehhh, I think what Vinny's trying to say is- you shouldn't get involved in cults. Nothing good ever comes out of it," Yakko replied, then turned to the audience. "Outside of free parking,"

Vincent returned, handing Bendy back the ball; the little demon looked at it, at Vincent, then back at it in confusion. "Yeah, dude- I mean I've heard of hero-worship, but even the yandere's would be telling you to chill out. If you like Bendy, that's fine-"

Bendy threw the ball, and Vincent paused in his speech and retrieved it.

"..but treating him like a monster hell-bent on ending the world isn't exactly the kind of enthusiasm to show. Bendy's just a toon-"

Bendy threw the ball again, Vincent retrieved it.

"…and like all toons he wants to bring joy to others, not see the world burn."

Bendy threw it again; Vincent retrieved it again.

"So if you truly love Bendy for the character he is, be a real fan and stop forcing him to be something YOU want him to be, and just-"

Bendy threw the ball-

This time Vincent caught it, giving him a look. "(Quit it!). …Just love him for who he is, and wants to be."

"N-No! You speak lies! Only I see Bendy for who he truly is…!" he then charged at Vincent, making a fist. "And no son of a literal-bitch is going to stop-OOOWWWW!"

As he swung his fist, Vincent bit down on his hand; the fiend fell on the ground, writhing in pain from the bite. "And THAT'S something I picked up from my father!"

"C'mon, guys. Lets blow this joint- I'm ready to see the world in color," Bendy said, and everyone made their way out.

Sammy crawled after them. "Wait… m'lord…! Don't leave me…! I worship you…!"

"You need to find yourself a new hobby," Yakko quipped to him as everyone left the building.

Sammy only sat on his knees, letting out a scream to the ceiling. "BEEEENNNNNDDDDYYYYYYYY!" he then reached a grasping palm out while gripping his chest. "…notice me, senpai…" he then collapsed on the ground.

Wakko poked his head back in, shaking it. "Tsk-tsk." He turned to the audience. "Some people take fandoms too seriously," he then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _~Later, at the House of Mouse~_

"…I am disappointed you guys didn't come yourselves… but then again, as crazy as Sammy Lawrence was, you probably would've ended up gutted like Boris had been," Bendy was saying as he talked to Mickey, Oswald and Felix backstage. "But man, you sure found some crazy recruits- and one of them being The Black Alchemist… also the son of Joanne!"

"Yeah, well, when it comes to talking to people, Vinny is the best one to call in." Oswald stated.

"So, what's going to happen to Lawrence?" Mickey asked, a bit concerned.

"WG already took care of it- he's being transported to the 'Clinic For the Fanatically Insane (And Not In A Good Way) Weirdoes' …Rumor has it he's sharing a cell with William Afton/Springtrap." Felix said.

"Speaking of WG… does she know Sam is Vincent's father?- er, the Freelance Police officer, not the… yahoo." Oswald asked.

"If I didn't, would I be writing this fic?" WG scoffed, walking by.

"So, what's that like? It doesn't affect your relationship, does it?" Mickey asked.

"Well… my sisters have dated their share of dogs- I just found me the pick of the litter,"

"And you're fine with it? Any ups or downs?"

WG thought. "Hmm…" She held up a cheeseburger, preparing to eat it.

Vincent strolled over. He gave a whimper.

WG sighed, then handed him the burger."You owe me $7.50,"

"I'll pay you back with _Olive Garden,"_ Vincent replied between bites.

"Okay!"

"You guys just never have any problems, do you?" Dot asked.

WG scoffed. "Believe me. He's been in the dog-house before."

[Cut to a scene where Vincent is chained up to a dog-house outside. "Honey…! I said I was sorry!" he whined]

"Whoa… What did he do to deserve that?" Mickey asked.

WG scowled. "He used my Swaine body-pillow as target-practice."

"Again, I'm sorry. …Can I sleep inside tonight now?" he begged… literately squatting down and having his hands folded in a begging manner; his eyes got wide and bubbly. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

WG rolled her eyes but smiled, patting his head. "Aww, how can I resist a face like that? …But you're buying me a new one!"

"Fair enough!" Vincent stood up, gave her a kiss, then walked off.

Bendy looked at his old friends. "So are things always like this around here?" he asked.

"Believe me… it's not even CLOSE to how crazy things get," Oswald told him.

Vincent then sat down in a chair, a bit exhausted; WG looked at him, seeing his eyes turn from hazel to black like actual dog eyes, his ears turning brown and furry. "…Now?" she asked, and he whined.

Sam walked by, noticing. "Ah. Those dormant dog-genes are kicking in, huh? …Figured this would happen, since your mother came from a family of werewolves." He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a purple collar and tossing it to him. "Here. Your pal Edwin Miles Smith said this would probably help control it,"

Vincent put on the collar, its tag having the Link Joker Clan symbol on it. With it on his dog-features receded. "So….we're ripping off _Rosario+Vampire_ now?" WG joked.

"Very funny," Vincent scoffed.

"I'm kidding!" WG then wrapped her arms around him. "C'mon, hon. Lets go home… I'll make you some Scooby Snacks,"

He grinned, melting in her embrace before they left.

Boris ran after them. "Can I have some too?" he called.

Sam shook his head. He then took out a picture of him and Joanne when they were younger. "You were right, Jo… That kid definitely takes after us," he said, before walking off.

 *****CREDITS*****

 _ **Sam and Max owned by Steve Purcell**_

 _ **Bendy and the Ink Machine owned by TheMeatly Games**_

 _ **Yakko, Wakko, and Dot owned by Warner Bros.**_

 _ **Other Cameos (mentioned and otherwise) Belong to their respected owners**_

 _ **Idea by Fangface the Second**_

 _ **Written by Wherever Girl**_

 _ **All Rights Reserved.**_

 _~Post Credits Scene~_

Wakko walked along, pausing by a table where he heard munching sounds. Looking under… he saw Vincent eating a box of Scooby Snacks (Red Velvet Cupcake flavored) with Boris.

Vincent paused. "Uh… I can explain." He muffled.

Wakko only stared. "…Can I have some?" he asked, drooling a bit. Vincent shrugged and gave him room, the three of them eating the treats.

Shaggy stuck his head under next. "Hey! Those are mine!" he snapped.

The trio growled at him.

He backed off. "Okay okay…! I got a back-up stash anyway. Sheesh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **A/N: He's his own best friend :D**


End file.
